Dominant
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Sometimes Elliot wanted Leo to be the one begging.  PWP-light,light bondage-Elliot trying to be dominant  R&R


**Title: Dominant**

**Alternate Title: In Which Elliot Tries to Be Dominant and Leo is Tied Up. Yay!**

**Pairing: Elliot x Leo**

Note: Inspired by the song "Flesh by Simon Curtis". That song is orgasmic. Seriously. Go listen to it now. No spoilers here really, just porn. And my surface-knowledge of bondage sex.

* * *

><p>When they first started doing <em>this<em> it was always Leo who initiated the first move. And though he would never, ever admit it out loud—but Leo knew whether he did or not— he loved it when Leo dominated him. He liked—no, _loved_ it when Leo was rough with him. Loved the way the noirette would bite just hard enough that Elliot would flinch but never too far to permanently wound. He loved it when Leo made him talk dirty, made him beg, _scream._

He didn't even mind the times that Leo tied him to the bed or that Leo was rarely flustered like him when it came to anything of a sexual nature.

But Elliot was a Nightray and more to the point, Elliot was proud. And _dammit _he just wanted Leo to be the one begging and screaming this time.

"Elliot, that's too tight."

Startled out of his thoughts, Elliot let go of Leo's wrists. He looked down at the noirette pinned under him while muttering an apology. This was not as easy as Leo made it out to be. When Elliot had broached the subject with Leo, the noirette had readily agreed (in between a lot of teasing and chuckles) to be tied up.

Only it wasn't as simple as Elliot remembered.

Leo had told him about the right way to tie someone up; what material to use, how tight it should be, the proper angle and many other things that Elliot couldn't believe his lover even remembered when they were being intimate.

"Where did you learn all this anyways…" the blonde grumbled as he reached for the ends of his cravat that was loosely wrapped around Leo's wrists.

"Books. Right, now make sure you don't tighten too much again—"

"What kind of books have you been reading?" Elliot looked indignant. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't hear you complaining when _I _tied you up."

That made Elliot blush harder, mostly because it was true. So Elliot shut up and followed Leo's instructions. He looped the cravat twice around slender wrists then tightened it, checking every once in a while to make sure that he wasn't cutting of Leo's circulation before securing it to the head of the bed.

By the time he was finishing up the last knot, Leo's voice was lowered into a soft purr and his trousers were really becoming uncomfortable.

"That's good Elli." Leo tugged at his restraints, lips curving invitingly.

Elliot shifted, trying to find a position to ease the pressure in his pants.

"Ah, ah…what's wrong Elli? Is something a little too tight?" Leo raised his hips a bit, his own arousal, still covered by the hem of his undershirt, brushing teasingly against Elliot's.

"L-Leo…stop that." Elliot groaned when the noirette did it again. Even with him tied down, Leo was still the one doing the teasing. That really wasn't fair. "_Hnngggh..L-Leooo."_

Partly annoyed and partly turned on, Elliot shoved Leo down on the bed, leaning close to loom above the noirette.

"Stop it. I'm the one in charge, got it?" The Nightray heir emphasized it with a hard kiss. Elliot pulled back and frowned, "Your glasses are in the way…" he muttered while snatching the huge spectacles from the noirette. He placed it on the table beside the bed before leaning in again, mouth close to Leo's ear to whisper, "This time I'm going to make _you_ beg for me."

Leo turned his head to the side to capture Elliot's lips, nipping at them before pulling back with a challenging smile. "I'd like to see you try."

Elliot blinked then his eyes narrowed. Oh, that _was_ a challenge, wasn't it? And Elliot wasn't one to turn down challenges.

It didn't matter that he wasn't as knowledgeable about this as Leo or that a gentleman would definitely be gentle with his lover. No, Leo issued a challenge and Elliot would accept it. And Elliot was going to make sure that Leo begged, his pride depended on it.

The blonde shifted to straddle the noirette's hips. He shoved Leo's shirt out of the way and almost stopped when he saw that Leo was just as hard as him. A small smile lifted one corner of his lips. "Leo's hard too. I wonder what he wants." Elliot did a quick squeeze that earned him a piercing glare from the noirette. Leo refused to open his mouth but bucked under the heir.

"What was that Leo?" Elliot's hand slid up the length and stayed at the tip, rubbing at the slit. "Did you say something? I won't know what you want unless you ask."

Leo tried to thrust his hips up but Elliot's free hand kept him in place. The one wrapped around the noirette's rigid member gently began to stroke, torturously slow.

"E-Elliot—aahhh hnnngh…" Leo squirmed underneath him, eyes squeezed close and lips parted to free sweet noises.

"Do you like that? Or maybe something like this." The strokes turned firmer though it still moved slowly. Leo struggled with his binds, tugging and twisting. Elliot felt a heady rush coursing through his body, he knew now why Leo loved to tease him. Teasing Leo like this felt wonderful it was probably the same the other way around. "Come on Leo, tell me what you want."

"Faster…Elliot move your hand faster." Leo gasped out while still struggling. When Elliot complied, Leo let out a long moan. The other hand moved up to brush Leo's hair away from his face. The noirette jerked away but the cravat tied around his wrist stopped him.

"N-no…" Leo shook his head trying to cover his face with his hair. Elliot stopped his hand and Leo whimpered. "Don't stop."

"Then don't hide your face." Elliot leaned in to give a gentle kiss. "I want to see you. And your eyes…they're beautiful."

Leo managed a nod as Elliot brushed his hair away again. "That's a good servant." Elliot murmured as he nibbled on Leo's neck, moving up towards the noirette's jaw.

"Mmmmm, Elliot. A-Almost there…" Leo arched into his master as Elliot's hand moved faster. Leo could feel it building inside him, he was so close…just a few more strokes and he'd be finished. Just a few m—

Elliot stopped and sat back up.

"No!" Leo whined. He was straining against the cravat and he felt the bite against his wrists, the tension numbing his arms. "Don't stop, dammit."

A soft chuckle passed through Elliot's lips as he stared at the boy underneath him. "Impatient?" Leo answered him with a half-lidded glare.

"Don't worry, I'll get you off." Elliot nudged Leo's erection gently. "But you'll have to wait. I want you begging, remember?"

Leo let out a soft sound when Elliot got off him. The Nightray heir quickly discarded his clothes before taking the bottle of scented oil hidden in the bedside table drawer. He kneeled between his servant's legs, caressing the pale limbs lovingly before hooking Leo's knees over his shoulders. Elliot scooted closer to lessen the strain on Leo's muscles.

A sweet vanilla scent wafted around when the bottle was opened. Elliot poured a liberal amount on his hand and gingerly applied it in between Leo's legs. The noirette squirmed and let out a moan as he teased the other boy's opening. The moan turned into a yelp when he pushed a finger in, then out. In. Out. In. Out. Elliot recognized his name in between the gasps and moans as he added another finger, keeping the same rhythm.

Oil dribbled down to the sheets, pooling around the dip Leo's weight formed on the mattress. Leo's legs tensed on his shoulders as Elliot slid his fingers in and out. "You're going to come, aren't you?"

Leo's stared at him with eyes glazed over and Elliot felt his arousal jerk. The noirette looked so exquisite right now with his hair strewn about the ivory pillows and royal blue sheets, face flushed and sweat beading on his forehead, lips cherry red and swollen from bites and kisses, chest heaving still trying to catch breath. All Elliot needed now was Leo begging and everything would be perfect.

When he withdrew his fingers, Elliot had a vague feeling that he would be paying for all this teasing later. The blonde pushed it away and concentrated on Leo. He grabbed for the oil and poured some on his own aching erection, rubbing it all over. He caught Leo staring at him—or more appropriately, starting at his arousal, a hungry look in those glimmering black eyes.

"You want it?" The blonde heir asked, those dark eyes lifted up to look directly at him. Slightly unnerved, Elliot grinned. "Ask for it then."

There was a silent pause and in that moment Elliot wondered if he'd crossed the line. He wasn't really as good as Leo at teasing, he'd much rather just do it head on but this was akin to something like payback. Leo had done this to him so many times, always pulling the strings no matter who was physically on top and he just wanted to switch positions. He wanted Leo to be the one pleading, the one who was overwhelmed.

"Leo—"

"I want you inside me. Right now. I want you to stop teasing me and fuck me." Leo eyes never left his as he spoke, voice firm and blunt. Elliot froze, hands gripping pale and slender thighs around his waist. The noirette let out an impatient sound when he didn't move. "Please, Elliot…please hurry. I want you inside me. _Please_."

The last word spurred him on and he positioned himself to take Leo.

"Elliot." The noble looked at his lover, bound and laid out before him, a small smile on the flushed face. "I won't break." There was a teasing glint in those dark orbs and Elliot knew exactly what Leo meant. So he slid in one hard thrust, both moaning at the pleasure that gripped them.

"M-more Elliot. More…f-faster, harder! _Please, please, please_!" The pleas turned to unintelligible screams as Elliot quickened his pace, forgetting any set rhythm. He was holding back the whole time he was teasing Leo and now that he was inside, it was just so _hot_ and _tight_ and Elliot had a hard time controlling anything. His brain was muddled, filled with the intimate noises both of them were making; hands squeezed at trembling thighs, nails digging hard into skin.

Leo arched off the bed, his arms pulling against the restraints and legs wrapping around Elliot. Hands fisted at the extra cloth of his bindings, tugging and twisting as he felt Elliot's erratic thrusts. Hard, fast, deep, shallow and _there_—hitting that spot that sent shivers up his spine. He screamed Elliot's name and squeezed his legs, forcing the other boy in deeper.

Elliot groaned as his own pelvic was flush against the noirette's. Without giving it thought, one hand let go of a thigh and moved to grasp Leo's rigid arousal. Like his thrusts, the strokes followed no set pace but only pure instinct. He didn't care about the challenge or making Leo beg or if he had to beg himself. He just wanted to get there because he was so close and he knew that Leo was too. Elliot wanted them both to stand on the edge and jump and they would. They were both so_close_.

A rough upward jerk on his erection did Leo in, he screamed Elliot's name as he spilled out, coating his stomach and Elliot's hand and spilling over to the sheets. After one more deep thrust he felt Elliot finish inside him, warmth spreading below and a shout sounding overhead.

The young heir slumped over him, both their chest heaving, hearts thudding loudly and in sync, limbs heavy—and in Leo's case, sore. In another moment, Elliot seemed to remember that Leo was still tied up so he sleepily pushed himself up and quickly untied the wrinkled fabric. Once he finished he dropped back down, half his body covering Leo. An arm wrapped around the noirette's waist possessively and he buried his face in the pale skinned neck, loving the scent of Leo and sex mingling together.

"Was good." He mumbled sleepily, he felt the rumble of Leo's soft laughter and deft fingers burying in his hair, gently stroking.

"Yes, it was." Leo replied, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him. Elliot hummed and simply tightened his hold on Leo's waist. He closed his eyes, intending to surrender to sleep when he heard his name. Elliot made a soft noise and cracked open one eye.

"What?"

He felt instead of saw Leo's smile. A shiver ran through him. And Leo's voice a low seductive murmur made Elliot's heart skip.

_"Next time it's your turn to beg, Elliot."_

* * *

><p>AN: I really have nothing to ...say other than please review, your feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
